Hitomi's Last Journey
by nicollete crescente
Summary: An alternate ending to the Escaflowne series. (Complete)


Hitomi's Last Journey: Nicollete Crescente  
  
Hitomi was walking quickly down a darkened tunnel. She didn't know where she was going, but something in her heart told her to push on. She began to grow weary of the blackness around her and a longing in her soul began to form. Suddenly, she felt wetness on her face and lifted her hands to touch it, realizing at that moment she was crying. Why was she crying? She knew not the reason, only that she was suddenly overwhelmed with grief. She stopped walking and fell to the floor. She managed to curl up into the fetal position, and she began to sob softly. Why was she doing this? Why did she feel so empty and so lost?  
  
She was shocked as a white light blinded her vision, causing her to shield her eyes. As the light died, her hand fell away from her face. She lifted clear green orbs to see the shadow of a figure approaching her. Wings sprouted from the body of the being, and instantly her tears stopped. She stared at the figure, and knew who it was, even before he came close enough so that the light didn't place his features in darkness. Her heart began to beat wildly as she stood and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. His hands found her waist, and he held on tightly.  
  
"Van..." She whispered.  
  
"I missed you Hitomi," Van replied softly as he placed a gentle kiss into her short, sandy blonde hair.  
  
"Oh Van! I've missed you so much! There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought of you. I can't believe you're here!" She cried aloud, feeling tears of happiness flow down her cheeks in two steady streams.  
  
He pushed her away gently and held her at arm's length.  
  
"And there hasn't been a day when I haven't thought of you Hitomi. I wish you could be in Gaea with me, but I know you would miss your family and your home too much... Know that I love you Hitomi and that I will long for you when we wake." Van said, pulling her into his arms again.  
  
"What do you mean? We're dreaming?" Hitomi cried in dismay.  
  
She felt Van nod against her shoulder and gasped as he began to pull away from her. She could feel his arms tightening around her, trying to hold on longer, but it was too late... He was already breaking away.  
  
"No! Van, please don't go! Don't leave me!" She cried, reaching for him. He floated above her with his white wings, just out of her reach.  
  
"I have to go now Hitomi... I love you." He whispered softly, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I love you..."  
  
He suddenly disappeared, and Hitomi awoke with a start. She sat up in bed, tearing around her, and gasping harshly. She realized then she was alone. It really had been a dream...   
  
She touched her face and felt the tears that stained her cheeks. She clutched herself, waiting for the waves of hurt to pass. Her gaze fell to the window and she saw moonlight streaming in. It cast a pale, but beautiful gloom in her bedroom. She was so enraptured with the sight that she gasped as something brushed her hand lightly. She looked down to see a pure white feather in her palm. She closed her fingers over it, reveling in the softness of the tiny token, then opened them again. The feather was gone.  
  
"I love you too..." She whispered, and buried her face into her hands.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi!" A voice suddenly broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Hitomi asked, finally coming out of her stupor. Yukari gave her an annoyed look.  
  
"Geez, what is the matter with you anyway? I was asking you if anything was wrong. It's not like you to look so down!" Yukari stated sensibly.  
  
"I'm fine, really. Nothing's wrong." Hitomi answered, forcing a smile. She continued to walk towards her house.  
  
Yukari saw right through the lie but decided not to press. Hitomi was her best friend and she could read her like a book. She knew Hitomi's problem had something to do with her disappearing off the face of the planet a couple of years ago... Hitomi hadn't been the same since. Hitomi never talked about it, but Yukari knew something special had happened to her, something exciting. She knew this because now Hitomi always seemed so bored with everything around her. She had the perfect life... She was a track-star, a great student, and had the attention of every available guy in school. Hitomi was smart, beautiful, and talented... And yet she was always so miserable. Yukari didn't think she'd ever understand her best friend's weird behavior.  
  
"Well, all right then... But if you ever need to talk, you know who to come to." Yukari said beginning to turn away in the direction of her house. "I'll see you later Hitomi, I've got to go home and get ready for my date with Amano. Bye!" She called turning away.  
  
"Bye." Came Hitomi's soft reply, and Yukari turned to see her looking up into the sky, as if searching for something she wanted desperately to be there.  
  
Yukari shook her head sadly and began to walk home again. I don't understand Hitomi anymore, she thought. I just wish there were a way for her to go back to the way she used to be....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Van stared out his window and thought of Hitomi. It had been over two years since the day she left, and the longing in his heart for her grew every day. He wished more than anything to hold her in his arms again, to really hold her outside of the boundaries of his own dreams... He wanted her to come back to Gaea and become Queen of Phenalia so she could be his forever. He knew he couldn't request this of her... He couldn't let her change her life for him, because he knew she would if he asked. If Hitomi wanted to come back to him, she would come of her own free will. He sighed and gazed down miserably at the pink pendant that hung around his neck. He took it gently into his hands and stared at it. It reminded him so much of her, of all their adventures together. Without warning, the pendent began to hum softly in his palm. He stared at it, stunned, as it began to glow with a mysterious light... His heart began to pound in his chest.  
  
"Lord Van?" A voice addressed him at his elbow.  
  
He whirled around and was met with the curious pink eyes of his loyal friend, Merle. He stared at her for a moment, and then glanced again at the pendant in his palm. The bright glow was gone. He sighed softly and placed the pendant underneath his shirt. He returned his eyes to Merle's and smiled.  
  
"Hello Merle. How are you today?" He asked, returning his gaze back to the window.  
  
"I'm fine Lord Van. I came to tell you your subjects have finished completing the village." She grinned as Van smiled with pleasure. "And to inform you that Allen Shezar and the Lady Selena are here." She announced.  
  
Van turned in surprise. Allen was here? That was strange... He stood to his feet and nodded his thanks to Merle, who beamed at him happily. He turned and left the room, heading for the courtyard.  
  
Van noticed Allen's blonde head of hair before he even stepped into the courtyard. Allen looked very much the same as he had when Van had last seen him- a few days before Hitomi had left. He was still tall, handsome, and had the same bright blue eyes that always sparkled in the company of a beautiful woman. His sister Selena, however, looked slightly different. Her soft blue eyes were the same, but her light blonde hair was longer now and fell past her shoulders in gentle curls. She was a little taller, but still as lovely as he had remembered her. Allen, as if sensing Van's presence, turned and his shrewd blue eyes met Van's deep brown ones. Van felt his stomach and heart clench a little.  
  
He still didn't know how to feel about Allen. The courageous knight of Astoria had nearly stolen the heart of his beloved Hitomi and of the beautiful Princess Milerna. To Van, he had barely managed to prove himself as anything more than a heartbreaker with an amazing sword talent. Yes, Allen had aided Van in the fight against Zaibach, but Van couldn't let go of his certain dislike of him... He deeply respected the man, but he often felt awkward and foolish in Allen's presence, and there was nothing Van hated more in the world.  
  
He was taken from his thoughts as Allen bowed low before him and Selena curtsied. He nodded to them and Allen quickly stood and grasped Van's hands in his own.  
  
"Hello Van. Phenalia looks wonderful, I am glad to see that you have completed the repairs of your kingdom." He began in his smooth voice. "It is great to see you again. It has been too long."  
  
Van nodded in response.  
  
"Yes it has Allen. How have you been? And you as well, Lady Selena?" Van inquired.  
  
"We both have been well Van." Selena replied softly, smiling at him.  
  
"That is wonderful to know. So, what brings you to Phenalia?" He asked curiously. This time, Allen came forward.  
  
"I was wondering if you had heard from Hitomi lately." Allen said, skipping all formalities- something unusual for him.  
  
Van visibly stiffened, but answered Allen politely.  
  
"I have not. You must understand that communication between us would be impossible... I have only my memories of her." He answered. He couldn't tell Allen that every night he met Hitomi in his dreams. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I had a dream about her last night," Allen admitted.   
  
Van's stomach did a flip-flop. His heart was beating way too quickly.  
  
"Yes?" Came his strained reply. Allen laughed.  
  
"We were not together in the dream, Van..." He shook his head, exasperated. "I thought we'd already been through this... I don't love Hitomi anymore, but I did have a dream about her. In the dream she was back in Gaea, and she was looking for you." He said gently.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Van asked, trying to get at what Allen was saying.  
  
"I sense Hitomi growing closer. I can feel her presence everywhere and the Mystic Moon has become brighter again..." He trailed off for a moment. "Van, I think she is going to return to Gaea." Allen murmured.  
  
Van listened keenly but couldn't help but have his doubts. He had missed Hitomi so much... Could it be that his wishes would finally come true? He shook his head. Hitomi wouldn't come back, she was too happy where she was now. Allen was obviously mistaken. But then again, Allen seemed so sincere... Van smiled at the young knight of Astoria and Allen returned it. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.  
  
"Well, we will all be hoping for Hitomi's return won't we?" Van stated good-naturedly. "But really Allen, you didn't come all the way to Phenalia just to tell me about a dream?" Van asked, chuckling a little.  
  
"No I haven't," Allen admitted, his smile growing. "I bring tidings from the Princess Milerna. She has requested you return to Astoria for her wedding."  
  
"Her wedding? I have heard nothing of this!" Van exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. Dryden, the merchant, has returned from his journeys in the torn lands of Gaea. It seems that when he left Milerna two years ago, he vowed to return. She has waited for him all this time, and he has returned a better man. It appears that he has spent all this time using his extreme wealth to rebuild the broken countries of Gaea. He is now actually quite penniless, but no less in love with the princess than he was when he left her. She has embraced him with open arms and wishes the King of Phenalia to attend the ceremony. After all," Allen said with a wink, "you did help her country save all of Gaea."  
  
Van listened to this tale in silence and nodded softly.  
  
"Tell Princess Milerna that I would be happy to go. But won't you stay Allen? A tour of Phenalia is just what you need after such a long ride." He offered.  
  
"Well..." Allen said, glancing at his sister who gave him a look that conveyed her weariness of traveling. "That would be wonderful, Van. Thank you." Allen said, chuckling at Selena's grateful smile.  
  
Van grinned and led them into the castle, ready to show them his grand rooms and gardens.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi quickly took her place in her proper lane. She glanced over at the sidelines to see Yukari and Amano already cheering her name. She smiled at her friends and remembered how she used to feel about Amano... But it had all been in passing, like her love for Allen... Allen... She remembered the tall and beautiful knight of Astoria that had captured her heart for a time. He had been the only obstacle between her and Van. But not even the charismatic Allen Schezar could come between the love she and Van shared. She smiled as she remembered Van... She knew she would never forget his dark, brooding, brown eyes and short, tousled, black hair. She remembered his slender, strong frame and strong features... She felt tears sting her eyes but pushed them back as the referee blew the whistle, signaling the racers to take their marks.   
  
She quickly placed her feet against the blocks and her hands on the ground, taking a moment to glance at the racers that stood next to her. On her left was a slim red-haired girl who was praying silently and breathing deeply. Hitomi smiled, remembering how she used to grasp her pendant for good luck. On her right was a very tall girl with blond hair about Hitomi's own length. Hitomi took in her long limbs and graceful stance and knew she was the one she would have to worry about defeating. The girl's face was expressionless and bored, as if the race was already won. Hitomi frowned a little, knowing now she was in for a great challenge. She took a deep breath and bent down, waiting for the signal to start. She thought back to Amano's advice and repeated his words in her mind. Give it everything you've got.  
  
As the gun sounded, she kicked off the blocks, a moment behind the tall, blond girl. Hitomi breathed deeply as she pushed herself harder and harder, trying to catch up. The blond seemed to fly, her feet barely touching the ground. Hitomi quickened her pace, recognizing subconsciously she had left the rest of the girls behind. It was just her and the other girl, who seemed almost unreachable. Hitomi was gasping for air as she was rounding the corner, but smiled as adrenaline kicked in, giving her another burst of speed. She caught up with the blond, racing with her, stride for stride, trying to find the speed within her to pull ahead.  
  
Go, go, go! Her mind screamed, willing her tiring legs to move faster. She could feel the sweat pouring down her back as they were nearing the finish. Suddenly, without warning, she felt faint. Oh no! She thought wildly. Not now!   
  
A hazy image began to flicker before her eyes. It was an image of a young man, with wings, wings of an angel. Van was standing in the way of her lane, just like he had at their very first meeting. She cried out as her legs froze beneath her, just feet away from the finish line. Enormous waves of dizziness encompassed her, and she felt her feet give way underneath. She groaned as the ground connected with her body roughly, and sighed as darkness clouded her vision completely. All she could see was Van, standing just out of her reach, and staring at her with a look of such longing that she wished only to run into his arms and never leave him again.  
  
"Van..." She whispered softly, before she mercifully blacked out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi! Are you all right?" Came a voice from out of the darkness.  
  
Hitomi's eyes flickered open to reveal Amano, Yukari, and a face she didn't recognize. She tried to sit up and almost passed out again. She shifted her weight to her elbow and held her head with her other hand.  
  
"Are you all right?" Amano repeated.  
  
"Y-Yes. I'm fine." Hitomi answered shakily, attempting to sit up again. This time she was successful.  
  
"Good!" Yukari exclaimed with relief. "I haven't seen you do that in a long time Hitomi! What came over you? You looked like you were doing really well." Yukari exclaimed.  
  
"She was." Came a voice at Yukari's side. Hitomi turned and found herself face to face with the tall blond she had been racing with. The girl smiled at her gently. "You did great, I was surprised you caught up with me. I've never had anyone do that before. If you hadn't passed out, you would've had me. Great job Kanzaki. I heard you were good, but I didn't know you were that good. Maybe I'll see you this year at the championships." The girl said winking. Then without another word, she strode away, not looking back. Hitomi stared after her.  
  
"Was she who I think she was?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yep, that was Haruka Ten'ou. She's the fastest runner in Japan! I can't believe you almost beat her Hitomi!" Amano exclaimed.  
  
But Hitomi wasn't listening anymore. She was thinking about Van, again. She remembered the way he had been looking at her in her vision... With eyes so sad and lonely, just like her own... She missed him so much! Life just wasn't the same without him. He was all she ever thought about. She thought she would be happier on Earth, but her thoughts kept returning back to him. She sighed wistfully.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Hitomi! The track meet is over! It's time to hit the showers!" Yukari's voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Oh. Oh yeah. Sorry." Hitomi murmured, climbing to her feet and following Yukari towards the locker room.  
  
Oh Van, all I want is to be with you again! She thought silently. I want to be with you forever.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi sat on her front steps later on that night, staring at the stars. Somewhere up there was Gaea, and on Gaea, was her one true love. An idea had begun to form in her mind and she couldn't help but return to the thought again and again. Maybe she wasn't meant to stay on Earth after all. Maybe she was meant to go back to Gaea and be with Van forever...  
  
She smiled. She wanted to be Van's wife and grow old with him. She wanted to have his children and welcome him home everyday. She just wanted to be with him, forever and ever. She longed to feel his arms around her and his kiss on her lips. He had never kissed her before- her first kiss had been from Allen- and she wished now he would have...  
  
She began to weep helplessly, and placed her head into her arms. She couldn't live without him anymore. She had to go back... She wanted to go back, even if it meant leaving behind everyone that she loved here. She didn't belong on Earth anymore. She knew she belonged with Van, in Gaea...  
  
But what if he doesn't love me anymore? Her mind whispered. She shook her head. I don't care. She decided. I have to try... I just have to. If I don't, I'll go crazy!  
  
She lifted herself to her feet and headed inside. It was settled. Tomorrow she would say goodbye to all of the people she loved and then she would call upon the White Light again. She knew that if she wished hard enough, it would bring her back to Gaea. She entered the house with a new enthusiasm and rejoiced at the thought of seeing Van again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Van gazed down at the vision of Palace Astoria from Allen's ship, The Crusade. He was alone. Merle had decided to remain in Phenalia to keep an eye on the business of the country. She was his most trusted advisor despite her young age, and he was very proud of her.   
  
He looked to his left and imagined Hitomi next to him, where she used to always stand when she had been in Gaea... She was carrying her blue duffel bag and staring out into the horizon. They had had many adventures in this ship. How he missed her... He'd give anything to be with her again. A voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see Allen behind him.  
  
"We are going to land in a few moments Van. Milerna is waiting for our arrival. Are you all right?" Allen asked, noticing Van's blank stare.  
  
"What? Oh. Yes Allen. I am fine." Van answered, turning to gaze out the window again. He heard Allen chuckle behind him.  
  
"I've seen that look on you before. You're thinking about Hitomi." Allen said simply, smiling as Van whirled around, startled. "Don't look so surprised Van. I used to have that same expression when I thought of her. It's all right to think of her you know."  
  
Van smiled a little.  
  
"Yes, I know." He answered.  
  
Allen took that as his cue to leave Van to his own thoughts, and walked away. Van felt his stomach clench a little as the vessel began to descend. He never liked landing in this ship; his Escaflowne had always felt more natural. He let his thoughts slip away as the ship came in contact with the ground and he quickly gathered his things. He would be wearing formal attire for the wedding and had brought a knight outfit of his own to wear today when he met Princess Milerna. Allen and Van quickly left the ship and were led by royal guards to their quarters to get ready.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Van slid easily into his black pants and long-sleeved white shirt. He placed his feet into his polished black boots and pulled them up. He then placed the sword of Phenalia into his belt, for he still carried it everywhere. He glanced at the looking glass in his room for a moment and decided he looked all right. The white shirt made a nice clash with his tan skin and the pants clung comfortably to his slim waist. He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair before leaving the room. He met Allen in the hall, and he was, as usual, dressed in his Knight of Astoria attire.  
  
Without a word, both of them headed towards the throne room where Princess Milerna was waiting. As they entered a tall and beautiful woman with creamy blond hair and soft, blue eyes stood to her feet and crossed the room to meet them. Van gasped as he realized this woman was the same tomboy he had met a few years ago. Princess Milerna smiled at Van as he bowed before her and offered him her hand. He took it and placed a kiss on her gloved knuckles.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you Princess Milerna." Van murmured. "It has been too long."  
  
"Yes it has, King of Phenalia. I have missed you and your little cat friend." Milerna laughed softly. "Is Merle well?"  
  
"Yes Milerna. Merle is quite well. I will be sure to send her your greetings." Van said, smiling.  
  
Milerna smiled back sweetly and took Van's arm, leading him toward the front of the throne room, where a tall man with brown hair waited patiently. As Van approached, the man smiled at him and Van recognized him as Dryden, the merchant who was to marry the young princess. Dryden had obviously changed. His hair was now shorter and his features a little more worn, but he was not any less handsome. The arrogant and smug attitude was gone now and replaced by a humility Van had never seen in him before. Dryden bowed gallantly to Van and Van did the same.  
  
"It is good to see you again, King of Phenalia." Dryden spoke softly.  
  
"And you, Dryden. How have you been?" Van asked.  
  
"Oh I've been all right. I've never been this tired before," Dryden laughed, "but honestly, I have never been happier. I have heard of your kingdom's completion. Congratulations on that. But where has that little girl gone? Hitomi... Is she still in Gaea?" Dryden asked.  
  
Milerna shot Van an apologetic glance, but Van answered, not disturbed.  
  
"No, Hitomi returned home shortly after Zaibach was defeated." Van answered. Dryden nodded.  
  
"Yes, that does make sense. It is a shame though, that girl was very likable." Dryden said.  
  
"Yes." Van said softly. "Very likable... Excuse me please, Milerna. It was wonderful seeing to both again, but I would like to see your kingdom. I haven't in so long." Van said apologetically.  
  
"Oh yes! Go right ahead Van. It was wonderful seeing you again. I'll see you at the banquet later, all right?" Milerna said and smiled as Van nodded in assent. "All right then. Enjoy your walk!" Milerna called after him as Van bowed and walked away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hitomi walked home silently with Yukari and Amano. They were going home to study for final exams while she was preparing herself to leave for Gaea. They all reached her house quickly and Hitomi stopped before the gate. She turned to her two best friends and felt tears well in her eyes. They looked at her in alarm as she wrapped her arms around their necks in a bone-crunching hug. She held them to her for a few moments then let go of them, they're faces were mixtures of puzzlement and fear as she backed away.  
  
"Hitomi, what was that for?" Yukari asked.  
  
"You guys just mean so much to me. I love both of you and I wish you both the best. Thank you for being so wonderful, you'll never know how much I appreciated it." Hitomi said, feeling tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Hitomi, are you okay?" Amano asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired." She lied, smiling wearily. "I have to go. Remember I love you okay?" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"We will, don't worry." Amano answered, taking hold of Yukari's hand. Yukari simply stared at Hitomi.  
  
"Thank you. Goodbye." Hitomi said finally. She turned and entered her house, not looking back.  
  
Yukari and Amano stood outside her gate for a few moments, both not saying a word. Amano was the first to start to walk away, pulling Yukari gently along with him. Yukari looked as if she had been struck dumb and remained silent for many blocks before Amano finally spoke to her.  
  
"So what do you think was wrong with Hitomi?" Amano asked.  
  
"Nothing was wrong with her." Yukari said softly. "She's going to miss us."  
  
"What do you mean, 'miss us'?" Amano wondered.  
  
"She's going to go home." Yukari answered mysteriously.  
  
"She going home? What do you mean?" Amano exclaimed. "We just brought..." He trailed off, realization finally hitting him. "Yukari we have to stop her! We can't let her leave again!" He shouted, turning around. Yukari stopped him.  
  
"We can, and we will. She's not happy Amano. She needs to go back to wherever she was." Yukari spoke gently. "That is her home now."  
  
"Gaea..." Amano whispered.  
  
"What?" Yukari asked.  
  
"That's where she's going. She's going to Gaea. She told me about it once. That must've been where that boy was from that took her away that day." Amano said, remembering when Hitomi had disappeared into a bright light.  
  
He relaxed in Yukari's hold. He took her hand again and began to lead her away.  
  
"You're right Yukari. She is going home, but I will miss her." Amano said softly.  
  
"I know Amano." Yukari said, drawing closer to him as she did so. "I'll miss her too."  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Hitomi gently closed the door behind her and went upstairs to her bedroom. She took out her blue duffel back and began to throw clothes into it. Her running clothes, dresses, pants, t-shirts, and shorts were among the items thrown into her bag. She grabbed a few of her CDs, her CD player, and some batteries. She smiled as she realized that supply of music probably wouldn't last very long, but she figured she might as well try. She grabbed a few pairs of shoes and shoved them in with the rest of her stuff. She looked at her crammed bag and realized there was enough room for one more thing. She looked over to her bedroom dresser and felt her eyes fill with tears again. Her family photo was there. She and her mother, father, and brother smiled back at her from it. She approached it silently, and stared at it for a moment. She then placed it delicately into her bag. Her hand brushed against something on her bed as she did so and she looked down. Her tarot cards lay there, facing up to her. She gazed back at them, wondering if she should take them. She shook her head. She no longer needed them. She was not someone who determined Fate any longer. She quickly zipped up her bag and placed it next to the door. She then turned back to her closet to pick out her outfit.  
  
She wanted very much to look nice. She wanted Van to find her pretty and watch his eyes light up at the sight of her. She smiled and picked out a short, light green dress with spaghetti straps and white sandals. She applied a little make-up and brushed her short sandy blonde hair. She looked in the mirror for a moment, decided she looked pretty enough, and headed downstairs with her duffel bag.  
  
She was hoping she would be able to say goodbye to her whole family but her father was on a business trip and her brother was visiting a friend. It didn't matter though, because she wasn't very close to her dad or her brother. She would miss them both, but not as much as her mother. They were very close and very much alike.  
  
She stepped into her living room and threw her duffel bag into the hallway. She walked into the kitchen where her mother was making dinner for her brother when he came back. Her mom smiled at her.  
  
"Well don't we look lovely tonight?" Her mother said, smiling brightly. Hitomi returned it, feeling her eyes tear up a little. She shifted them to the ground.  
  
"Thank you. I've got a date tonight Mom, so I won't be back for a while..." Hitomi said softly.  
  
"Oh, a date huh? Well have fun honey." Her mom said.  
  
"Oh Mom!" Hitomi exclaimed, throwing her arms around her mother, letting her tears fall from her eyelids. "I love you so much!"  
  
"Hitomi, honey, are you all right?" Her mom asked, concern flooding her voice.  
  
"I'm fine Mommy, just fine. I love you okay? Always and forever, I promise..." Hitomi whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Hitomi. And I'll miss you..." Her mom said. Hitomi pulled away in surprise and stared at her mother, aghast. "What? You didn't expect me not to know, did you? I know where you're going Hitomi, you're going back to him." Her mother stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
"What? How-How did you know?" Hitomi sputtered.  
  
"I have eyes Hitomi, I know when someone has a broken heart. I love you my darling, and I'll miss you more than anything- but I knew this day would come. Go back to wherever you were Hitomi, and love him. Hold on to him and make each day worth it. Stay safe and remember us. Goodbye Hitomi." Her mother said, holding her tightly and kissing her hair.  
  
"Goodbye Mom." Hitomi whispered, stepping away and gazing at her mother's tear-streaked face. "I love you and I will do all that you say. Say goodbye to Dad and Yuchiiro for me okay?"  
  
"I will darling." Her mom said, then turned around and began cutting vegetables.  
  
Hitomi gazed at her mother for a few more moments then grabbed her duffel bag and went out the door. She turned back one last time, to take in the image of the house she had grown up in. She was going to miss it all very much. She then began walking towards her school, back to the track field. She thought about her mother on the way, and Van, her Van. She was going to see him again. She was going to hold him, kiss him, and stay with him forever! Suddenly, she realized she was there. She had a moment of indecision, was this really what she wanted to do? She nodded her head firmly. This was what she wanted to do. She was going to see Van again.  
  
She strode out into the lanes and stood there for a moment, thinking pensively. She then raised her eyes to the heavens and spoke.  
  
"Please! Please send me back to Van! I want to go back to Gaea!" She called out into the night sky.  
  
Nothing happened. Hitomi stood there for a moment... then another, and another... Minutes passed and nothing came. Why wasn't it working? She wanted to go back! She felt hot tears scald her cheeks.  
  
"Please!" She cried out. "Please send me back! I want to go back! Van!" She screamed, holding her arms out towards the heavens.  
  
Without warning, a broad pillar of blinding white light pierced through the darkness of the sky and enveloped the young girl. Hitomi smiled as tears fell down her cheeks. She was going back! She was going home...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Van sat staring up at the Mystic Moon from his old perch on top of the barn. He had used to sit there when Hitomi had still been in Gaea and stare into the city of Palace thinking about her. When Hitomi had first gone back home, he had remained here, staring up at the Mystic Moon like he was now. He missed Hitomi. She was his life source, his only happiness. She kept him new and alive! He wanted her to come back. He wanted her more than any other treasure in the world. He felt tears sting his eyes but pushed them away quickly. A man was not meant to cry, not unless he had something to cry about. Van had rarely ever cried. He knew he had cried as a child and at the death of his brother Folken. He missed Folken too, like he missed Hitomi.  
  
Suddenly, the tears just came, and Van let them. He cried for the loss of his brother, his one true love, and for himself.  
  
"Please..." He whispered softly to the Mystic Moon. "Please, give Hitomi back to me. I miss her so much! I don't want to be alone anymore! Hitomi!" He cried, gazing at the stars above him.  
  
Then to his disbelief, a beam of white light penetrated the night sky and landed in the center of the city. He gasped and clutched his heart, then beamed with joy! There was only one person that he knew of that could be carried in that light.  
  
"Hitomi!" He screamed, leaping off the roof and gently landing on his feet. He began to run towards the city, racing with all the speed he could muster. She was back! It had to be her!  
  
He ran with all his might. He knew exactly where she had landed and he suddenly had an urge to hurry. She was on the bridge... She was on the same bridge where he had lost her to Allen. He had been late that day. He had intended on telling her everything he had felt and Allen had gotten there before him. He wouldn't be late again...  
  
Suddenly the walls of the city disappeared and the courtyard opened up before him. On the bridge stood a young girl. She was tall, and slender, yet curvy, with short blond hair that shone brightly in the soft moonlight. She was staring at the mystical orb that hung in the night sky above her and he could almost read her thoughts from where he stood. He gazed at her, taking in her still beauty... then he could no longer restrain himself.  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!" He cried, willing his legs to stop shaking and to get moving.   
  
The girl turned at his voice and met his eyes. His heart rejoiced!  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Allen stood outside on the balcony thinking about his dream. Was Hitomi really coming back? And if she were to come back, would she be any different? Allen didn't know. He had lied to Van that day. He still had some feeling for Hitomi, but most of his interest in women had gone with the arrival of his sister Selena. He loved his little sister more than anything, and that included any other woman that came into his life. Hitomi had been an enigma to him, and that was probably what he had been attracted to. It didn't matter now though, Hitomi was Van's and would remain his for all eternity. They were bound by love. Just like he had been with Marlene. But she was gone now, and so was her husband, but Allen's son was safe... His one token left from his forbidden love with the eldest Astorian princess. Yes, Shied was safe, even if he didn't know that his real father was still alive and wanted desperately to be a part of his life.  
  
He sighed softly and was about to turn away when he suddenly caught a flash of bright light. He turned and gasped, recognizing the beam that had once carried him into the unknown. He felt a sudden pull at the organ in his chest and he tried to ignore it.  
  
"Hitomi..." Allen whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi felt her feet touch ground again as the light disappeared around her, feeling slightly dizzy, but otherwise all right. She raised her head to the night sky and found herself staring once again at Earth. She sighed happily. It had worked. She was back! She was back in Gaea! She looked around and was disappointed when she saw she was on a bridge. A bridge she recognized immediately. It was the place where Allen had kissed her for the first time. She frowned as she realized she was in Palace, Astoria. Wasn't she supposed to be in Phenalia?  
  
She was broken out of her thoughts as she suddenly heard her name.  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!" A voice was shouting behind her.  
  
Hitomi turned to see a tall and gorgeous young man with a slender yet strong physique running towards her. His short tousled black hair and dark brown eyes were so familiar... His features were hard and chiseled, and had none of the soft boyishness she remembered... Yet, his face still held the same kindness she had always loved. He smiled at her and she knew for sure who he really was.  
  
It was the man that had been haunting her dreams for over two years. It was the man for whom she had journeyed through worlds to see. It was the man that she loved more than any other in the world.   
  
"Van..." She whispered. She was frozen in place but willed her legs to move. "Van!" She screamed, racing towards him.  
  
"Hitomi! It is you!" Van cried out hoarsely, emotion clouding his voice, and caught her in his arms.  
  
He held her to his body so tightly, she was afraid her ribs would crack, but she only held him tighter. She could feel his heartbeat racing against her own, matching hers beat for beat. Then she was kissing him. She kissed his hair, cheeks, and eyes and finally found his lips. She crushed them to hers, drinking him in as the passion increased. She had missed him so much!   
  
His eyes widened slightly as Hitomi kissed him, but he simply let himself go. He kissed her back, knowing he had wanted to do this since the moment he had fallen in love with her. He brought his lips to hers again and again, placing his hands into her soft blond hair to pull her closer. It was his first kiss and he knew he would never forget it. They separated a few moments later, both breathless, and he pulled her into his arms again, not quite ready to release her. His Hitomi, his beloved Hitomi, was back.   
  
"Hitomi, what are you doing here?" He found himself murmuring.  
  
"I missed you too much Van. I couldn't live without you anymore. I had to come back. Oh Van, please say that you'll have me! That you still love me!" Hitomi exclaimed.  
  
Van pulled away from Hitomi and gazed into her clear green eyes. She smiled at him brightly and he suddenly had an urge to kiss her again, but returned himself to the moment. Was she serious? She was here to stay? She was asking him if he'd have her? If he still loved her???  
  
"Oh Hitomi how could you even ask? I love you Hitomi and I missed you more than anything else in this world. Stay with me, Hitomi. Return to Phenalia and marry me? Become my queen and never leave again?" Van pleaded, falling to his knees and gazing into her eyes. He watched them fill and overflow with tears, and then she was smiling and nodding to him. He felt his heart leap.  
  
"Oh Van! Of course I will marry you! I will do anything you ask. Just as long as I can be with you." Hitomi said, smiling at him as he began to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Oh Hitomi! I love you!" Van exclaimed reaching for her and holding her close. She smiled as she realized she reached his shoulder now. He had grown taller and she loved it. She snuggled in closer. They held each other until someone interrupted them.  
  
"Van, you're needed in the banquet hall." Came a chuckling voice from the shadows.  
  
Van and Hitomi turned to see Allen step out from under a shop stoop. Hitomi smiled at him and let go of Van to race into his arms. Van didn't mind. He knew Hitomi would always remain his. Allen laughed as Hitomi's tall frame connected with his.  
  
"Well it is nice to see you too Hitomi. I must say that you have grown far more beautiful over the years." Allen said softly. Hitomi smiled at him shyly.  
  
Van gazed at Hitomi. It was true. She had grown more beautiful. Her features were now more developed, and her curves were now full blown. Her hair was still the same length but softer and shinier. She was taller as well and in a dress, Van realized. He had only seen Hitomi in a dress once before and this one was certainly an unusual style. It was must shorter than the dresses of Gaea, but not any less lovely. He quickly tuned himself back into Hitomi and Allen's conversation.  
  
"Allen, you haven't changed. I missed you though. How have you been?" Hitomi asked, releasing her hold on him.  
  
"I have been well, and it seems that I will have another wedding to go to very soon." He said, winking at Van. Van felt a blush creep into his cheeks.  
  
"What do you mean Allen? Who else is getting married?" Hitomi asked, feeling Van approach her side, she took his hand and squeezed it gently, smiling at him.  
  
"Milerna is getting married Hitomi." Van said smiling. "To Dryden, the merchant. The wedding is tomorrow. That is why I am in Palace." He watched Hitomi's smile grow. "It is well that you are all dressed up Hitomi, for we are due at a banquet."  
  
"Really? Geez! I just wanted to look nice because I knew I would be seeing you." Hitomi said, giggling a little. Allen and Van smiled.  
  
"Well, let's go then. We don't want to keep Princess Milerna and Lord Dryden waiting." Van said, taking Hitomi's arm. Hitomi smiled and leaned closer to him as they walked, reveling in his touch. Allen watched them with a strange look on his face. Their love reminded him of his and Marlene's when she had been alive. He sighed softly and averted his eyes, feeling as if he was intruding somehow.  
  
The trio arrived at the palace a few moments later and entered through the wide double doors. Everyone was dancing, laughing, and eating. A herald glanced at Van, Allen, and Hitomi and recognizing the knight and King of Phenalia, rushed to make their arrival known.  
  
"Announcing Sir Allen Schezar of Astoria and King Van of Phenalia, accompanied by..." He trailed off and Van whispered the name in his ear. "Excuse me, accompanied by the Lady Hitomi." The herald finished.  
  
The head of Princess Milerna shot up as she peered through the crowd at the young lady entering the banquet hall.  
  
"Hitomi!" She cried out, and laughing she rushed to hug her friend. Hitomi smiled widely and opened her arms only to have a joyful princess crash into them. She didn't mind and clutched her back tightly.  
  
"Oh Milerna, it's so great to see you again! I've missed you so much! Congratulations on your wedding, I was very happy to hear the news." Hitomi said, pulling away.  
  
"Thank you Hitomi. I am so glad that you're back! What made you decide to return?" Milerna asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I actually came back for Van." Hitomi said, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. Milerna smiled.  
  
"Yes and I'm very glad she did." Van stated, taking her hand. "Milerna, meet the future Queen of Phenalia and my fiancé, Hitomi Kanzaki." Van said proudly.  
  
Milerna's eyes met Hitomi's with obvious surprise and absolute pleasure. She squealed with delight and hugged Hitomi again.  
  
"Oh Hitomi how exciting! I can't believe it! We are both going to be married!" She exclaimed.  
  
"And of course you are invited, Princess." Hitomi said laughing. "And if you would be my Maid of Honor, I'd be very grateful."  
  
"Oh Hitomi of course I will! I am honored that you would consider me! Thank you." Milerna said.  
  
"You're welcome Milerna. Now take me to Dryden, I would like very much to see the man that is going to marry you, again. It's been a long time." Hitomi said pointedly.  
  
Milerna laughed and led her to her own fiancé who stood waiting for them a short distance away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hitomi smiled at the soft and lovely satin wedding dress that she was wearing. It was lacy and billowing everywhere and she couldn't help but feel like a princess in it. Or a queen... Her mind whispered. She smiled. She was finally going to marry Van! Milerna stood next to her in a gown of soft pink. She was fussing over Hitomi's hair and trying to make the veil straight. Milerna and Dryden's wedding had been beautiful and as far as Hitomi could tell, the newlyweds were going to make it. Even after six months they were still obviously in love, but fought like a couple that had been married for fifty years. Hitomi grinned knowing she and Van would most likely be the same way.  
  
Merle leapt into the room announcing the ceremony was about to begin. Hitomi felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. She smiled at Merle however, and decided to be brave. Merle returned the smile and Hitomi was struck again at how Merle was beginning to resemble a pink version of Aria and Narya. She gazed at the young cat girl and recognized the reason for the many admired glances she received from the young men of her country. Merle ignored them however, for she had far too many responsibilities to attend to, and humans weren't really her type- save Van. She knew she would find her life-mate when she left after the wedding. She needed to find her own people again and Van was happy to oblige. Maybe someday she would return to Phenalia, and she would be able to raise her family with the same love and kindness she had been shown.  
  
"Hitomi? Are you all right?" Milerna's voice came to her.  
  
"What? Oh yes, I'm fine." Hitomi said, smiling again.  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear that. Then again, I should've known. I've never seen anyone smile as much as you have in one day..." Milerna said laughing again, Hitomi giggled in response. "Come on Hitomi. It's time."  
  
  
  
Hitomi felt her stomach do a series of flip-flops. What if she got the words wrong? What if she got scared? What if she fell flat on her face? She wondered if all brides were this nervous. Milerna noticed her expression and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Hitomi. It's okay to be a little afraid." She said, smiling gently. Hitomi nodded and strode softly to the door.  
  
Hitomi began to walk down the hallway slowly, for her vision was obscured a little from the veil. She reached the ceremony room and saw the congregation before her and her breath caught. A holy man stood at the altar, ready to marry the two young lovers. Van was there as well, looking wonderfully handsome in his kingly attire. Allen stood behind him as best man, and Hitomi smiled at both of them. Her smile became wider as they returned it happily. She joined Van at the altar and Milerna fell in behind her. Van gazed at Hitomi for a moment, taking in her soft beauty. He then pulled back her veil and revealed the face that he adored so much and would greet for the rest of his life. They then turned to the man that was to marry them and repeated the vows that would bind them forever in love.  
  
"Do you, Van Phanel, King of all Phenalia, take the Lady Hitomi to be your wife?" The holy man spoke.  
  
"I do." Van replied softly, keeping his dark eyes fastened on Hitomi's green ones the entire time. Both their hearts were racing as one.  
  
"And do you, Lady Hitomi, take King Van of Phenalia to be your husband as long as you both shall live?" He asked.  
  
"I do, with all the love in my heart." Came Hitomi's soft reply. Her eyes remained locked on her lover's.  
  
"Then by the power vested in me, by our lord God, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride, your majesty." The man said, smiling a little.  
  
Hitomi and Van stared at each other for a moment, then without another word, fell into each other's arms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Van and Hitomi stood together on their balcony a year later. Van's shirt was off and he was holding Hitomi close to him.  
  
"Van?" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"Yes Hitomi?" Van answered.  
  
"Spread your wings for me. I want to see them now... They were what I always dreamed about when I was gone." Hitomi said softly. Van said nothing, but smiled shyly and pressed them out, shadowing Hitomi for a moment from the setting sun. She caught one of the falling feathers in between two of her fingers. "My angel." She whispered. "My darling angel." She lifted up on tiptoe and kissed him softly. "How I hope that our son will have wings like yours." She murmured as she pulled away.  
  
Van stopped and gazed into her eyes for a moment, not quite sure if he had heard her correctly.  
  
"Our son?" He asked quizzically.  
  
"Yes Van," Hitomi said, smiling softly. "I am going to have your son."   
  
"You are!" Van exclaimed. Total surprise was etched onto his face!  
  
"Yes I am, my love. We are going to have a baby." Hitomi repeated.  
  
"A baby..." Van murmured. "A baby!" He shouted and pulled her into his arms again, twirling her around. "Oh Hitomi I love you!" He exclaimed, kissing her.  
  
"I love you too Van. Always and forever." Hitomi said. She smiled as she placed her arms about his neck and whispered in his ear. "I already have a name for him."  
  
"Mmmhmm." Van said, smiling against her shoulder. "And what is that?"  
  
"Folken. I want to name him Folken." She said softly. He pulled away and looked at her with happy tear-filled eyes. Then he nodded.  
  
"Whatever you say Hitomi. Whatever you say." He answered softly, pulling her into his arms again. "Thank you." He whispered after a moment.  
  
"For what?" She asked gently.  
  
"For loving me enough to come back," was his soft reply.   
  
The End... 


End file.
